


Captain

by BardofSomerset



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofSomerset/pseuds/BardofSomerset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't write tributes to two of my top three Discworld characters and not write one for Captain Angua von Uberwald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave Angua out, but I had real trouble writing this compared to the other two. Still, it's here at last.

Captain

I heard a story once,  
About a girl,  
Small, sweet, innocent,  
She was harmless, helpless  
That didn’t seem quite right.

I heard a story once,  
About a wolf,  
Fierce, ferocious, hungry,  
It was ruthless, mindless,  
That didn’t seem quite right.

I saw you running,  
The story changed.

You ran from the wolf,  
Snarling at your heels,  
You ran from the human,  
Stalking the wolf.

Who were you, Delphine?

You ran from man and monster,  
You ran from one you love,  
You ran to the end of every road,  
Until the story changed.

I saw you, Angua.

In that civilised city,  
With its built-up walls,  
Watching them watching you,  
You built yourself.

Girl and wolf in an officer’s skin,  
You became breastplate and badge,  
In the feminine face of a hunter,  
The respected face of the law.

That’s when you, and I, became more.


End file.
